Brambleclaw's Nine Lives
by Icestar51
Summary: When Firestar dies in a badger attack, Brambleclaw must receive his nine lives. Join him in StarClan as he become Bramblestar, the next leader of ThunderClan. Oneshot. No flames, please.


Brambleclaw's Nine Lives

Brambleclaw stopped at the front of the Moonpool. He was about to receive his nine lives. Firestar had died in a badger attack, and now he was the leader of ThunderClan.

"Now, drink from the Moonpool." instructed Jayfeather.

Brambleclaw dipped his head down and lapped the water in the Moonpool. He immediately was in StarClan. Firestar was in front of him.

"Brambleclaw. Are you ready for your nine lives?" Firestar asked.

"Yes, Firestar, I am."

"Then, so be it." Firestar stepped away, and a familiar cat stepped forward.

"Hawkfrost…but you're in the Place of No Stars?" Brambleclaw questioned.

"We have been permitted to walk these skies to give you two of your lives." Hawkfrost answered. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it well in your time of need." Brambleclaw felt pain in his head, as if his brain were being clawed.

Hawkfrost stepped back, and Tigerstar stepped forward. "Brambleclaw, I am proud of you. With this life I give you strength. Use it when tooth and claw are needed." This time, it felt to Brambleclaw like some other force was controlling his body, and making it painful. Next, a silver she-cat padded forward.

"Feathertail, I am so happy to see you again." Brambleclaw said.

"Yes, Brambleclaw. Do not blame yourself for my death. Tell Stormfur and Crowfeather the same." Feathertail asked. "With this life, I give you devotion. Use it to devote yourself to your Clan whenever they need it." Feathertail then retreated, and a golden tom came forward. Brambleclaw had felt no pain with this life, but a small tingle.

"Hello, Brambleclaw. I am Lionheart, a warrior of the forest. I am your mother's littermate. I have come to give you a life. With this life, I give you courage. Use it when you need to stand out to any cat." Brambleclaw felt a shaking in his back, but then it stopped.

"Thank you, Lionheart. I didn't know you, but I'm proud to have met you."

Lionheart smiled and moved back, and then a bluish she-cat came forward.

"Bluestar! I remember you from the forest!" Brambleclaw meowed.

"That you do, young one." Bluestar said, smiling. "With this life I give you faith. Use it to believe in what you need to believe." A shivering tingle also came with this one, and then Tallstar stepped forward.

"Brambleclaw, I can never forgive you for carrying on my last wishes. With this life, I give you wisdom. Use it to make the right decisions for your Clan." Brambleclaw almost fell over with this one, wisdom was stronger then he expected. Then, his sister came forward.

"Tawnypelt! I miss you so much!"

"As I do to you, Brambleclaw. Ever since I died in that battle with RiverClan, you have felt much pain. Don't. I will still walk with you in dreams."

Brambleclaw smiled, and then got serious. "What about my life?

Tawnypelt looked annoyed. "I'm getting to that. With this life I give you protection. Use it to protect your Clanmates like they are your kits." Tawnypelt stepped back. "Our mother, Brambleclaw. Don't forget." Brambleclaw felt no pain on this one, but wanting to protect his Clan.

As if on cue, Goldenflower stepped forward.

"Mother." Brambleclaw cried sadly.

"Brambleclaw. Do not feel sad, I am always with you. With this life I give you love. Use it to love all the cats in your Clan, and some even more than that." Goldenflower looked happy. "I approve of your relationship with Squirrelflight. Manage it well, and it will go just right." She then retreated, and the eight cats stood in front of him.

Brambleclaw was confused. "Who's going to give me my last life?"

"I am, of course." another cat whispered.

Brambleclaw turned to see a ginger tom, a cat he knew his whole life. "Firestar." he whispered.

"Brambleclaw, you have never failed me. You will be a great successor. With this life, I give you the gifts of mentoring and tireless energy. Use it to teach your Clan and lead it with all your strength."

"Thank you, Firestar. I will never forget you."

Firestar stepped back. "From now on, you are known as Bramblestar. Lead ThunderClan well, my friend."

The newly named Bramblestar smiled, and then looked grave. "I must return to my Clan, Firestar."

"Oh, you will, Bramblestar. Just you watch." The vision was swirling into a spiral, and then Bramblestar woke up back at the Moonpool.

Jayfeather stared at him. "You okay, Brambleclaw?"

He smiled. "It's Bramblestar, now. Come on, let's return to camp."

Bramblestar, with confidence, headed back towards camp to lead ThunderClan with all his strength and wisdom. He would make Firestar proud of him.


End file.
